


if you're scared, i'll hold your hand (but forever)

by kqminarix



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, SOFT GAYS, how does one tag things, no beta we die like everyone after sk8 episode 7, slight mentions of ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: what is an awkward guy to do when he wants to propose to his boyfriend of (only) a year and a half? well, reki seems to know exactly what to do... or does he?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	if you're scared, i'll hold your hand (but forever)

"reki!" a familiar voice called. the blue haired male had a bright smile on his face whenever he saw his boyfriend, and reki couldn't ever get enough of it. he wanted this to be forever.

-

this was two weeks ago. nothing had changed since then, except the building nerves in reki's stomach when he remembered he had to pop the big question some day, some time. the two were skating together around s, after hours. it was something they had grown to really enjoy doing, close enough to brush hands but not too close that reki felt uncomfortable. it was perfect that night too, with the stars bright in the unpolluted sky of the skate "park" that was so far away from civilization that it was quiet. the only sound that could be heard is the two skateboards grinding slightly against the ground on turns and the occasional hum coming from langa.

reki really liked life like this.

"langa?" he finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence while shifting around slightly on his skateboard. he was so grateful that the ring box didn't fall out of his pocket during this time. reki hopped off his skateboard, picking it up and laying on the ground, gesturing langa to join him.

langa hummed before doing the same, sitting comfortably next to where reki was laying. "what's up?"

"have you ever thought about, i don't know, how this could be forever?"

langa was confused by this statement. "what do you mean?"

reki stood up, then got down on one knee, fumbling as he tried to pull the ring box out of his pocket. maybe it would've been better if he had just put the ring there instead of the box too. langa's eyebrow raised, then he realized what was happening. he blushed slightly, covering his face with one of his hands. 

"langa, i love you. i always have, and i always will. i know that there have been rough patches in the strange relationship we had at first, flirting constantly and gravitating towards one another, but we got through it. together. like how we always end up. i want to make this official, after over a year of it not quite being official. langa hasegawa, will you make me the happiest boy in the world, and do the honor of marrying me?" reki was blushing himself, stuttering over and over again and shaking beyond belief.

"yes. of course. i would never dream of saying no." that was all langa had to say before he ran into reki's arms, knocking both of them over with langa on top of the other. "i love you. so much." langa smiled, and the pair kissed for what felt like eternity. but if this was eternity, then that's all they needed.


End file.
